Our First Father's Day
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Of course after doing a Mother's Day one I HAD to do one for Father's Day, honestly, I'm shocked by the lack of Father's Day Undertale fics on this site. Frisk and Asriel surprise Asgore on Father's Day.


Our First Father's Day

Well, I did one for Mother's Day, so, how could I not do one for Father's Day?

* * *

It was an early summer morning, quiet and warm, as the sun had only been up for an hour.

Asgore was still sound asleep, seemingly unaware of his bedroom door being opened, as Frisk silently entered the room. The Human child shuffled over to the side of the snoring goat man's bed.

"Asgore." Frisk said softly.

He prodded the old king's side in an attempt to wake him

"GoatDad." the human boy spoke again.

Asgore continued to snore, but, Frisk caught an ever-so slight crack in one of his eyelids, indicating that he had heard his adoptive son, but, was pretending to still be asleep. Frisk then went to climb up onto the bed, on top of his adoptive father, and began to shake the monster man more persistently.

"Dad, Dad, Daddy!" Frisk persisted, now bouncing incessantly on Asgore's soft belly, "Dad, GoatDad, get up, get up, up, up, up, up, up!"

Finally Asgore bolted upright, playfully snatching the human child in his arms, and holding him up in the air.

Frisk laughed happily.

"Ho ho, little one," the goat father chuckled, pulling the child closer, "you are one of the only children I know of that would wake up this early on a summer morning."

"I know, but, I had to," Frisk insisted, nuzzling Asgore's lustrous beard, "don't you remember what today is, _Dad_?"

The old king thought about it.

"Father's Day!" Frisk affirmed, "It's Father's Day, we talked about it when we were getting ready for Mother's Day!"

"Oh, right, that was today;" Asgore replied, "but, you know, I do not recall either of you children waking Toriel up early on Mother's Day."

"Because, on Mother's Day, moms get to sleep in," the human boy voiced, "on Father's Day, dads wake up early for fun!"

"And who made up that rule?" the amused goat man inquired.

"I did," Frisk proclaimed, "just now."

The child giggled as his foster father engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Come on, get up," the human boy insisted, "breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay, okay," Asgore laughed, "getting up."

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Toriel and Asriel had the table all set with four plates of freshly made pancakes, biscuits, and bacon.

"The flowers, Mom," Asriel urged, "the flowers!"

"I know, I know," Toriel said in return, "I have them right here."

The goat woman quickly brought over a vase full of flowers and placed it in the center of the table.

Soon, Asgore entered the kitchen with Frisk on shoulders, having to duck so the human child's head cleared the top of the doorway.

"Dad!" Asriel uttered happily.

Frisk slid down from Asgore's shoulders as he knelt down to receive a hug from his biological son.

"Happy Father's Day," Asriel said blissfully, "we made you breakfast!"

Toriel laughed.

"These two woke me up at 5 in the morning saying that they wanted to make breakfast for you," Toriel explained, "and that they wanted just the four of us to eat together, 'family style'."

He ex-husband finally noticed that the table had been arranged to have only four chairs at it, an adult one at both ends and the children's together at the side.

"See this vase," Frisk said, pointing at the vase in the middle of the table, "Asriel and I made it for you and we put in some flowers from your garden."

Asgore looked fondly at the handmade vase, then looked the table over again.

"You really did all this for me?" he voiced placidly, "Ha ha, you know, this actually...looks a bit like how we had it in New Home."

"That was the idea," Asriel affirmed, "Frisk wanted it to be like that."

"I thought you would like it," Frisk added meekly, "is this okay? Do you...like it?"

Asgore immediately ruffled the human boy's hair.

"You really ask?" he laughed, "Of course, I love it, silly child."

Frisk sighed with relief.

"Of course," Asgore quipped, "I certainly wish I had my video camera at a time like this."

"Ahem." Toriel vocalized.

The goat man looked to see her standing at the side of the kitchen, where the aforementioned video camera was sitting on its tripod.

"We turned on just as we came to make breakfast and it has been recording ever since," his ex-wife said pleasantly, " _we_ shall be doing all the recording today."

Asgore gladly took both of his children up in each arm, squeezing them close.

"I love you both, so much." he sighed.

"We love _you_!" Frisk responded.

"Hope you like your breakfast." Asriel said.

"Come on, now," Toriel offered, "we best eat before it gets too cold."

* * *

Whoo, got it done in time!

No surprise this one ended up being longer than the last one, but, the last one was being put out late and on spur of the moment. Plus, I did not just want them to be the same.

Also, is anyone else _HYPED_ as holy hell for Undertale being released for the PS4 and Vita, finally, I can _ACTUALLY_ PLAY THE GAME MYSELF! Seriously, you guys, I cannot tell you how thrilled I am, to the point where I am actually emotional about it, like, I have been binge listening to variations of "His Theme" in celebration of this! I already love this game to death, now I finally get to have it in my possession!


End file.
